Stormwind Punishments
Note: This is an OOC document produced as part of the Purple Monday project, borrowed for the purpose of enhancing Stormwind City's role-play on Moon Guard US. All credit should be given to the Purple Monday group of the Earthen Ring EU server. Everything presented is only a proposition. Punishments are to be determined and agreed upon Out-of-Character by the Accused, and the Magistrate, or presiding body, with regard to the crime committed and the requests of the Accused. Much like Warrants, the point of this article is to promote inter-guild role-play. If you are found to be using Punishments in violation of the Code of Conduct, parties involved may be removed from the Stormwind Law Project. Under no circumstances should a Court/Secular punishment ever be executed in the Cathedral Square. It is Holy Ground and a place for citizens to gather peacefully. On the other hand, everyone enjoys a good branding, a man in the stocks, or someone being executed. Post these events on the wiki and the forums so the citizens can be involved! The Kingdom of Stormwind is not a modern Democracy. There is a long list of punishments that are allowed in society, and this page is dedicated to them! The more creative and public the punishment, the more fun everyone will have in role-playing the consequences! Fines (F) Monetary An amount of coin paid to His Majesty for acts committed which are not inherently violent or premeditated. Confiscation For the purpose of Fines, the stolen goods maybe confiscated for return to the original owner. Reparations For the purpose of Fines, if there is damage/destruction to personal/private/public property and the Criminal does not have the coin to pay the fines owed, or, the stolen goods were damaged or destroyed, the Criminal may pay with something of equal or greater value to His Majesty. (i.e. A loaf of bread is stolen from a vendor, with a value of 1 silver coin and the Criminal does not have the bread or coin, he can instead, turn over his boots, assuming they are of equal or higher value than the loaf of bread.) The Stockades His Majesty would not be fond of keeping prisoners for extended periods of time in the Stockades. Though, an overnight stay for being belligerent, drunk or disturbing the peace is always an option instead of paying a fine. The Stormwind Law Project asks that Criminals choosing this option refrain from further troubles in the city for the duration of the day. Notes: 1) No one is required, at any time, to give over in-game coin or items to anyone involved with the Stormwind Law Project. If actual gold or items are exchanged, it is solely the discretion of the parties involved and must be agreed upon out-of-character prior to the trade completion. 2) As part of the Code of Conduct, even instances of fines should be documented and posted publicly. The Criminal's full name, the reason, and the full amount (or duration) of the fine should be added to the wiki for future role play and continuity. Minor Offenses (Mi) Below are some of the options that are available to anyone who is convicted of a Minor Offense. These are only suggestions. If you have other creative or fun ideas on how your character should be punished for his crime, speak Out-of-Character to your Barrister or Magistrate and it may just be added to this page at a later date! The Stockades His Majesty does not want to spend coin on housing, feeding, and keeping inmates. The Stockades should be used for temporary housing during questioning, pretrial proceedings or offenses so minor they'd only require a 24 hour stay. If the Criminal is set on spending time behind bars, a designated time should be agreed upon Out-of-Character. It will be assumed from then-after to the completion of the sentence that the character is incarcerated, and if seen in Stormwind City role-playing, those associated with the role-play can retcon their involvement for the sake of continuity of story-lines. Stocks The Criminal is placed with his hands, and possibly legs, through holes in a wooden stock, so that he cannot move, and is confined that way for whatever stretch the Magistrate deems appropriate. It may be wise to station a guardsman nearby, to ensure no friends of the Criminal should gather and help him to escape. Minor Amputations Finger(s), toe(s), ear, nose, etc. A part of the Criminal's body can be cut off, either so that he might never use it again for crime, or that he shall bear always the disfigurement of his poor choice. The body part in question should fit the crime; a pickpocket may choose the removal of one of his fingers, or an eavesdropper can choose to have his ear cut off. Flogging The Criminal is whipped with a length of rope in a public location for punishment, such as the courtyard of the Command Center. The number of lashes may be determined by the Magistrate according to the severity of the crime. For Minor Offenses, this number should not exceed 10 lashings. Light Labor This punishment fits minor criminals, that they might be put to work, in the company of a watchful guardsman, helping the city in some way – removing graffiti, cleaning the streets, working as servants for upstanding members of the community, or whatever may be had. A common option is to bind the Criminal into the service of that whom he has wronged. Do not use for violent criminals. Major Offenses (Ma) Hard Labor The Criminal is put to hard work, preferably in company with others of his stripe, breaking rocks, digging graves, or whatever harsh task of labor is required of them. This sentence should last no less than a one month period of time. Assigning the Criminal to a guardsman to keep him in order is a good idea. Also, the assigned guard will be able to report to his superiors or to the Court when/if the Criminal's sentence is carried out. Branding A red hot iron is used to brand a letter or symbol into the flesh of the Criminal so that he will forever bear the mark of his poor choice. The best places to choose are those that can easily be spotted; the palm of the hand, the neck, chest, shoulders, arms or calves. This Punishment allows guardsmen to identify the same criminal in the future. Torture Ordinarily used for interrogation, torture may also be a punishment in itself, to scour a Criminal of sin and convince them of the error of their ways. This is not a good choice for punishment since the Criminal will more than likely end up horribly disfigured, and quite possibly unable to be a productive part of society in the future. Conscription The Criminal is forced to serve a fixed term in the service of His Majesty's armed forces, that he might fight for the King's peace, which he has so grievously wronged. Presently, he would be put among the front lines in Draenor for the fixed term. Order of Exclusion The Criminal is forbidden from entering some part of the city, or performing some action, or holding some office, to keep him from the source of his crime. If he tramples people, do not let him near a horse; if he is violent in taverns, do not let him be seen with drink; if he is prone to seditious outbursts, do not let him play in a theater, speak to a crowd, or publish in print. This punishment is a useful catch-all for specific things you want to forbid a criminal from doing. It can create some interesting RP, with loopholes and whatnot. Exile The Criminal is cast out and told not to return, on pain of death. He may be forbidden to enter the city, or the province of Elwynn, or to ever set foot on His Majesty's soil, according to the severity of his crime. This is saved for the most heinous of crimes that does not warrant execution. Foreign Diplomats, Ambassadors, and the like who commit criminal offenses in Stormwind will have an Order of Exile drawn up with their name, associations, and the duration of the Exile, if it is not permanent. While they are not being formally charged in Court, breaking of His Majesty's Laws by a Foreigner, Diplomat, Ambassador or otherwise, warrants Exile from the City, and her territories. ((I.e. If a French Diplomat comes to the United States and attempts to assassinate the President or robs a liquor store, the United States is never going to allow that Diplomat to return to this country. They may not be able to charge them for the crime, but they will forever be on every watch list that is released.)) Capital Offenses © Execution The Criminal is sent from this earth, with prejudice, publically. There are several manners of execution and each has its best time. By beheading with axe or sword – only for noblemen, or others similarly honored. The blade must be sharp so that only one blow is required, and those executed are advised to give a gold coin to the executioner so that he ensures them a quick death. After decapitation the head shall be held up for the crowd. By hanging by the neck – for commoners. Two drops are permissible: *Short drop: the condemned should be placed atop a cart, horse, ladder, etc, which should be removed at the moment of hanging. The condemned will die slowly of strangulation. *Standard drop, using a gallows or other high place, between four and six feet high – calculated to break the neck of the condemned, causing swift death. In cases of High Treason, the condemned may also be drawn and quartered. By firing squad – for serving soldiers, and traitors in war-time (such as those convicted of aiding the Horde or Legion). The condemned shall stand against a wall (a blind-fold is permitted) and upon the mark, three to five soldiers will fire their guns into him, so that he dies instantly. The soldiers should be told that one of the guns contains a blank shot, allowing them to believe that they have not killed. (( Make sure emotes are synchronised! )) By burning at the stake – for heresy and witch-craft, the condemned shall be tied to an upright post with fuel heaped at its bottom, and consumed – for heresy and witch-craft, the condemned shall be tied to an upright post with fuel heaped at its bottom, and consumed in flames. Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Documents Category:Kingdom of Stormwind